Fang Cang Lan
Fang Cang Lan, also known as Han Cang Zi, was a Berserker and a former member of Freezing Sky Clan's Seventh Summit. She was a younger sister of Fang Shen, the tribe leader of Tranquil East Tribe and a friend of Su Ming. Appearance Book 2 Fang Cang Lan was not tall, but her petite figure made her look attractive. She was also very fair, her skin looking as if it would be torn if wind blew against it. Her eyelashes were very long and as they fluttered. She gave people an impression of peacefulness, as if she was an orchid in a valley. She had a very beautiful face that did not reveal her age.Ch. 142 Book 3 She was a woman who looked around thirty years old. Not many signs of age could be seen on her face, and she looked to be at the prime of her life. Perhaps she was no longer young based on her true age, but even time seemed to have been moved by her quiet nature and did not want to visit her too often.Ch. 521 Personality She had a firm and tenacious spirit underneath her meek personality.Ch. 351 Ch. 523 Her quiet demeanor was comforting to Su Ming.Ch. 722 Background At only the seventh level of the Blood Solidification Realm, Fang Cang Lan challenged the Chains of Han Mountain and reached the sixth section using an unknown method and obtained the right to become a disciple of Freezing Sky Clan. History Book 2 When Su Ming wanted to become a guest of Tranquil East Tribe, Fang Cang Lan was asked by her older brother, Fang Shen to look into Su Ming memories. Then Su Ming was accepted into the tribe.Ch. 143 Later, she wanted Su Ming's help kill Si Ma Xin, who injured her nephew, Fang Mu.Ch. 171 Once, when Fang Cang Lan visited Ninth Summit, Su Ming drew her on his drawing board. That turned her cheeks red.Ch. 248 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands Freezing Sky Clan didn't existed anymore. Many changes happened in South Morning. Su Ming learnt from Zi Yan how Yun Lai wanted to make Fang Cang Lan his concubine, but this was put on hold because she wanted to practice her cultivation. It was difficult for her to continue pushing this aside. Once Yun Lai would come out of his isolation and made this request again, Fang Cang Lan wouldn’t be able to reject him. She also told him what hapened them in the past. They were running away to survive in the chaos. After they met Yun Lai, he took a fancy to Fang Cang Lan, but she would rather die than submit to him. Zi Yan took her place and became Yun Lai’s concubine.Ch. 519 On Southern Swamp Island, Fang Cang Lan's disciple was convincing her to accept Yun Lai's offer to be his concubine. They could get his help in cultivation. Then Su Ming appeared. Fang Cang Lan thought it was just an illusion. She attacked him with Runes prepared for Yun Lai, but he managed to evade them. Once he got closer, she used her unique Art to read his memories.Ch. 522 They had a bittersweet talk. When Su Ming left, Yun Lai came to Fang Cang Lan. He figured out her plan to kill him. He tried to force to became his concubine, but she firmly answered she didn't want to. Suddenly Su Ming appeared. He attacked Yun Lai, who decided to give up on Fang Cang Lan. But he was still attacked. He thought Su Ming was unreasonable. He shouted to Zong Ze to help him. Zong Ze warned Su Ming, if Yun Lai would die, the Southern Swamp Island would loose it protection. As the Undertaker of Evil’s Armor and Spear appeared on Su Ming, Zong Ze was shocked by sensations of madness and slaughter from them. Su Ming only threw the spear ito terrified Yun Lai, who exploded afterwards.Ch. 524 Then the island lost its protection and rose to the surface of the sea. After hearing about Scour Sieve Island, Su Ming asked about its location.Ch. 525 Before he left the Southern Swamp Island, he sat together with Fang Cang Lan on a mountain staring at the sea.Ch. 526 After they arrived on the Southern Swamp Island, Su Ming went alone to Fang Cang Lan.Ch. 521 After Yun Lai was killed by Su Ming, the island lost its protection and rose to the surface of the sea. After hearing about Scour Sieve Island, Su Ming left.Ch. 525 One day, Su Ming came back to the Southern Swamp Island with his second senior brother, the bald crane, Qian Chen, Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang in form of a mutt. Fang Cang Lan stood with Su Ming on the cliff looking at the horizon.Ch. 721 She told him she would be always on that island, if he would return one day. Suddenly, Yu Xuan appeared next to them, using Xiao Huang. She introduced herself as Su Ming's betrothed with shy look on her face. Fang Cang Lan congratulated with soft smile, but she excused her, because she wanted to talk to Su Ming privately. Su Ming was only smiling wryly. Due to Yu Xuan, Su Ming and Fang Cang Lan had no longer had any time alone. The next morning, Su Ming left with others. Wan Qiu thought Su Ming was a heartless person, because he couldn't accommodate love in his heart. But Fang Cang Lan replied to her, that Su Ming was simply burdened with too many things, and these things were suppressing him so much that he couldn't accommodate anything else in his heart. Book 6 After the Fourth God of Berserkers went missing, Berserkers were loosing themselves. Hua Yan Yue suggested to make Fang Cang Lan the Berserker Consort to serve as a symbol for all of them.Ch. 1235 Although she refused to acknowledge it, she was assumed to be the concubine of the Fourth God of Berserkers to maintain the stability among the Berserkers.Ch. 1230 Despite conflicts and even large-scale wars over the years, Berserkers respected Fang Cang Lan and united together to fight others after her call to arms.Ch. 1231 As Fang Cang Lan sat lonely in the empty God of Berserkers Palace in the Fated Kin’s holy land and played a zither, Su Ming appeared near her, but no one could see him. He was suprised others calling her Berserker Consort.Ch. 1234 He used his Art of Time and watched what happened to Fang Cang Lan over these thousand of years. Then Su Ming showed himself to her. He had different face, but she recognized the look in his eyes. As she played a zither for him, Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers with his True World Clone, except Fang Cang Lan. Instead, she looked a little weakened. She was happy for others though.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much, except supressing invaders powers. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans.Ch. 1287 After coming back from the Emperor of Abyss' True World, next several years Su Ming spent in Ninth Summit Sect with his senior brothers, Yu Xuan, Cang Lan, and Xu Hui. He also often spent time with his Elder at Dark Mountain.Ch. 1303 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Yu Xuan and Xu Hui often sparred with divine abilities and Arts. Xu Hui's competitiveness and Yu Xuan's refusal to back down caused the two women to constantly squabble and argue. Fang Cang Lan had fun with them.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 The Berserkers joined Su Ming's Ninth Summit Sect. As the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba was nearing. Su Ming chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Fang Cang Lan was in the initial stage of the Bone Sacrifice Realm.Ch. 522 Sage's Genesis Berserker Art can look into someone else memories. Quotes "Also, the word ‘must’ does not exist in my dictionary. If I, Fang Cang Lan, am unwilling to do something, then I would rather die. And. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Your. Concubine!" "It doesn't matter whether you choose to come back or not, I will always be here. If a day comes when you are tired, you can come here and take a rest. If I am no longer here when that day comes, my soul will still be here to keep you company," "I forgot all the vicissitudes of life, forgot the numerous living beings around me, forgot myself, but I still couldn’t forget you…" Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters